tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Season 3)
The third season of the tengaged reality talent show [https://tengagedgroups.fandom.com/wiki/Aili_James%27_The_Voice The Voice] premiered on September 14, 2019. Aili James, Kimberly, Jack and Kat are the coaches. Ryan is the neutral judge. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other by singing the same song, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in the live shows. When four contestants remain they compete against each other in the finale with the coaches deciding the winner. Teams ;Color key : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live Shows : Eliminated in the Playoff Rounds : Eliminated but selected to be a Wildcard : Stolen in the Knockout Rounds : Eliminated in the Knockout Rounds : Stolen in the Battle Rounds : Eliminated in the Battle Rounds Scoring Chart *Koryn and Jessica both tied for the third place score, so as a tie breaker the neutral judge's scores (Ryan's) was used and Koryn's score was 20/20 while Jessica's was 19/20. Average Chart This table only counts for Singing scored on a traditional 50-points scale. Blind auditions The Blind Auditions started on September 14. Coaches are allowed 8 artists to join their team. :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : Artist defaulted to this coach's team : Artist elected to join this coach's team : Artist was eliminated, but got a second chance to join this coach's team : Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (September 14)' 'Episode 2 (September 14)' 'Episode 3 (September 15)' 'Episode 4 (September 15)' 'Episode 5 (September 16)' 'Episode 6 (September 20)' 'Episode 7 (September 21)' The Battles The Battle Rounds started on September 26. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team and save one artist who lost their battle on their own team. Kat decided to not use any steals and therefore used 2 saves. : Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was saved by their coach and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was chosen by Ryan to be a Wildcard and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The Knockouts Round started on October 2. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team. Kimberly and Jack decided to not use their steal and therefore used a save. : Artist won the Knockouts and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts but was saved by their coach and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Battle but was chosen by Ryan to be a Wildcard and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts and was eliminated The Playoffs The Playoffs started on October 4. The coaches would select 3 of their artists to take part in the live shows. : Artist was chosen by their coach to move on to the live shows : Artist was eliminated Guest Performances Live shows The Live shows started October 6. The Top 12 Acts compete and Ryan debuts as a live show coach. : Artist was place in the bottom three : Artist was eliminated Show 1: Top 12 (Oct 6) The Top 12 performed on Sunday, October 6, 2019, with the results the following episode. The contestant with the lowest score overall is auto-eliminated and the next bottom 2 are in the Sing-Off, with the loser leaving the competition. Scores are shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Jack, Kat, Ryan. Guest Performances Show 2: Top 10 (Oct 8) The Top 10 performed on Tuesday, October 8, 2019, with the results the following episode. The contestant with the lowest score overall is auto-eliminated and the next bottom 2 are in the Sing-Off, with the loser leaving the competition. Scores are shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Jack, Kat, Ryan. Guest Performances Show 3: Top 8 (Oct 10) The Top 8 performed on Thursday, October 10, 2019, with the results the following episode. The contestant with the lowest score overall is auto-eliminated and the next bottom 2 are in the Sing-Off, with the loser leaving the competition. Scores are shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Jack, Kat, Ryan. Guest Performances Show 4: Top 6 (Oct 12) The Top 6 performed 2 performances on Saturday, October 12, 2019, with the results the following episode. The contestant with the lowest score overall is auto-eliminated and the next bottom 2 are in the Sing-Off, with the loser leaving the competition. Scores are shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Jack, Kat, Ryan. Scores are out of 40 this week only. Guest Performances Show 5: The Finale (Oct. 14) The top 4 performed 2 songs, one being their song of the season, and the other being a new performance not yet seen by the judges. The contestant with the highest score after their two performances will end up securing the win for the season and their coach. Scores will be shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Jack, Kat, and Ryan. Scores are back to being out of 50. Guest Performances